


Hiding in Plain Sight

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clyde is a soft boi who loves and cares for his girlfriend, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Mellie is a great sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: You are going through a deep depressive episode, and your boyfriend Clyde helps comfort you.





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my own depressive episode because sweet boi Clyde gives me comfort.

You walked into the bar and sat down on a stool at the counter closest to the wall. Clyde had his back turned when you walked in so he doesn’t know you are here. You sat quietly and stared at your hands, unwilling to speak up and gain his attention. You’ve had a rough couple of days, and today had been good until you found out that you were told about a group of peers going to see a movie you really wanted to see after a meeting, but not that they were pre-ordering the tickets. Because of that lack of information, you weren’t able to go since the movie was already sold out, and that brought back your depressive episode and it was more intense. You didn’t want to go back home and be alone, so you came to visit your boyfriend. After a moment passed, you folded your arms across the counter and laid your head down. You shut your eyes and just focused on the sounds of the bar, Clyde moving around glass bottles, cups, and plates, his footsteps, and the few patrons conversing. The footsteps moved around, but never close to you so you weren’t sure if Clyde had noticed you yet. You knew he noticed you when you heard a glass and a plate be set down next to you and a large warm hand was placed on your shoulder.

“Darlin’ what is wrong? I brought you some water and nachos. Can you please look at me (y/n).” There was a hint of concern in his voice, he knew that when your depression got bad you had a tendency to move around quietly and try to hide in plain sight.

You picked up your head and looked into his eyes, “I thought I was getting better, but I’m not. I was doing so well today, but then I found out that they bought tickets beforehand and I wasn’t in the count, and it was sold out when I checked online. Now I just want to hide away, but I don’t want to be alone either.”

“Sweetheart, I think you chose the right place. I’ll close up two hours early, and you can stay over with me tonight if you want.”

“Yes, please,” you pushed out softly and smiled a bit, “thank you, Clyde.”

“No problem, darlin’. Anything for you. I gotta go help the others right now, but you sit here and eat some nachos and drink your water.”

You nodded and looked at the plate next to you. Clyde fixed them just the way you liked, an almost excessive amount of cheese and lots of all your favorite toppings. He even put a few onion rings to the side since you will never them pass up. Clyde knew how to love you just right no matter your mental state. You ate an onion ring before picking at the nachos, watching and analyzing every movement Clyde made, observing the way his muscles moved and the look of concentration while making drinks. Before you knew it, you finished all the food Clyde had brought you.

He walked over with another glass of water and took the empty plate and glass from in front of you, “The last customer is about to pay and leave, so we will leave in about half an hour.”

“Alright, thank you again baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too, darlin’.”

Although you tried to help him clean up after closing, he told you to sit down and relax. He finished within the half hour he had estimated, grabbed the few things he brought with him, and walked over to the table you were sitting at.

He placed his hand on your shoulder and lightly squeezed, “Ready to go, (y/n)?”

“Oh, uh, yeah Clyde.”

You got up and he offered you his arm, which you gladly took. You stayed quiet until you arrived inside of Clyde’s home, and even then it was just a meek “thank you” before you set off in autopilot and changed into one of the tank tops and lounge pants you kept in one of Clyde’s drawers, then crawled into bed. Clyde stayed in the kitchen for a while, worrying about you and hoping what he was waiting for would cheer you up. He had called Mellie after you told him about the movie, and she went to the theater to buy tickets for tomorrow afternoon, and she was going to be dropping them off any moment now.

When Mellie pulled up, Clyde went outside to meet her so you wouldn’t hear or be woken up if you had fallen asleep, “Thanks Mellie, you’re the best. I hope this helps her.”

“No problem Clyde. I like (y/n) and will do anything I can to help her. And you should do everything you can to keep her,” before Clyde could register Mellie’s last remark she was already returning to her car, “Bye, Clyde, have fun at the movies.”

Clyde returned inside, thinking about what Mellie said, to find you curled up in bed silently crying. He sat down next to you and began to rub your back, “Hey, darlin’, please remember that this isn’t forever. You can cry as much as you need as long as you remember that things will get better. I want you to know I’ll always be here for you, and Mellie is willing to help you, too. I have some news for you, but I want to look at your pretty face when I say it.” He waited until you turned and looked at him before speaking again, “I called and talked to Mellie about the movie, and she went and bought us tickets for tomorrow afternoon.”

Your voice was soft when you spoke, “She did?”

“Yeah, she did. So let’s get some sleep now so we can see it tomorrow.”

You smiled the biggest smile you could, “Okay. Thank you again Clyde.”

“Anything for my sweetheart.”

He changed into an undershirt and boxers before getting into bed with you and pulling you close. He was going to make sure you fell asleep feeling loved and cared for, even though you felt like crap.

He kissed your head and whispered into your hair, even though he was sure you had fallen asleep already and wouldn’t hear, “I love you (y/n), and I’m going to make sure you feel that love every day for the rest of time.”

But you were awake still, and smiled to yourself knowing no matter how bad you felt, there was somebody there for you to keep you afloat.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
